Daddy's Little Girl
by Writer at Birth
Summary: "People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself." Post-LoK. A look into how Hiroshi's actions affected his daughter. Slight Irosami may occur. Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra world or any of the characters within.
1. Prologue - Missing Him

A/N: I first developed the idea for this about a year ago and wrote it out as a one-shot. Since then, the idea has grown on me and I probably have developed enough of a story around it to continue and build this into a novel. Based on the reaction to this, I might. But we'll wait and see...

* * *

A gust of chilly air hit Iroh square in the face as he opened the door. Gathering the edges of his thick winter cloak about him, he stepped outside and shut the door firmly behind him. No need to let a draft of this unseasonable cold into Pema and Tenzin's cozy home. Especially with little Rohan roaming the halls.

As another stiff breeze cut into Iroh's skin, he swiftly regretted his decision to escape the stifling confines of the council meetings being held within. He cupped his hands and blew softly on them with a warm stream of air that only a firebender such as himself could summon. Rubbing his hands together and blowing on them alternately, he slowly walked the length of the long path leading to the meditation pavilion, enjoying the smell of the salty sea air and the soft, soothing sound of the waves in the distance. Iroh rotated his neck one way and then the other slowly, stretching his stiff muscles and enjoying the pleasant feeling of the tension draining from his body. It had been a long day.

Iroh knew that Tenzin had done what was right by installing him in the Avatar's Council. With the aftermath of the anti-bending revolution and Amon's near-destruction of Republic City to deal with, Avatar Korra had her hands full. She needed all the help she could get and Tenzin had done his best to get her that help. Over the past year, he'd organized the Avatar's Council; a small group of officials that answered directly to the Avatar and each contributed to the massive clean-up movement in some way. As general of the United Forces, and commander of the First Division, Iroh was a key member, along with his commander of the Second Division, General Bumi. In Tenzin's words, "The United Forces serve as a protection against panic and a safeguard for the rampant emotions of the people." And yet... Iroh sighed and bit his lip. Patrolling, guarding, defending... all things he understood. But as of late, the Council had been facing something more daunting than the unpredictability of the populace. Both Korra and Tenzin insisted that they could feel a spiritual imbalance affecting the city, something that was clearly a matter of concern for the Avatar's Council. In today's meetings, Iroh had been called upon for quite a bit more than mere military assistance. However, all this talk of emotional and spiritual dealing felt somehow underhanded to him, and far enough removed from his usual sphere to make him uncomfortable. He'd excused himself after sitting through several hours of discussions that he didn't even want to understand, to go clear his head.

Rounding a bend in the path, Iroh was given his first clear view across Yue Bay since he'd arrived late last night. Even with the cold air making his eyes water and his temples throb, he had to stop and gaze at the view in awe for a full minute.

Air Temple Island was situated just off the coast of the iconic Republic City. Although he'd visited the city several times throughout his life, the grand scale of it still took Iroh's breath away. Majestic skyscrapers towered high over crowded streets, tranquil parks, and industrious factories, all of which were teeming with thousands of benders and non-benders alike, each living harmoniously with each other. Or so was the hope that they all lived for.

Iroh took a deep, satisfying breath that sent an electric tingle through his muscles. This was what his grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko, had fought and bled for. This was the peace and balance that was needed in every corner of the world. He resumed his walk, caught up in visions of the past.

* * *

Iroh saw her as he rounded the corner and stepped into the gazebo, still lost in thoughts of his grandfather's glory days. She was leaning against the railing, gazing out across the bay, unaware of his presence. Her long dark hair tossed back and forth gently in the cold breeze. She wasn't even wearing a cloak, he realized, as he noticed her luxurious red and gold sleeveless dress and the jeweled hairpins that held back stray curls from her pale face, yet her slender body, seemed unaffected by the bitter bite of the autumn weather. A figurative goddess. Asami Sato.

He'd run into her several times in the past year, but usually at a dinner or formal occasion and never without someone else present. In fact, she was nearly always at Air Temple Island at the time of the monthly council meetings Tenzin insisted on. Upon first joining the Council, Iroh hadn't been sure of Asami's position in relation to the Avatar or how exactly she was involved in the clean-up efforts, but since then he'd heard it mentioned by chief of police, Lin Beifong, that she'd been working closely with the police effort to investigate her father's involvement with the Equalists. No doubt, she'd been a veritable goldmine of information, enabling the police to dig up many years' worth of evidence against Hiroshi Sato. Lin, at least, had spoken highly of her.

But what else did Iroh know of Asami? He searched his mind. Nothing. Embarrassment clouded his thinking for a moment; shame at coming upon her unexpectedly like this. Stepping forward slowly, he cleared his throat as quietly as he could, hoping not to startle her. "Excuse me."

Asami straightened and turned to face him. Her green eyes brightened and she smiled politely at him. "General Iroh." She dipped her head gracefully. "It's good to see you again."

Iroh bowed stiffly and uncomfortably, feeling his lack of polished manners sorely. He'd spent far too much time away from the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

"Miss Sato," he said. "It's a pleasure to see you again as well."

Asami's fixed smile melted into a genuine grin. "Don't bother, General. Call me Asami. Please."

Iroh relaxed and allowed a smile to creep onto his own face. "I wouldn't dream of presuming such a thing, Miss Sato. Especially when you keep calling me General. Iroh's my name."

Asami laughed and tilted her head. "Fine then, _Iroh_. There, is that better?"

Iroh grinned. "Yes, it is, _Asami_."

Asami laughed again and then glanced over his shoulder. "I assume that since you've had time to brave the cold for the long walk up here, the Council has adjourned all ready." she said.

"Unfortunately, no," he answered, with a heavy sigh. "I think they'll be in discussion for quite some time yet. I just needed time to think on my own. Without constant interruption." He waved his hand at the surrounding pavilion. "This seemed like an appropriate place to do that."

"I guess we had the same thought then," she said. She sighed and leaned on the railing again, gaze suddenly far away. "Believe me, I understand your feelings. It's nice to be able to think in peace."

Iroh leaned on one elbow against the railing, studying the girl with interested eyes. Her mind was worlds away as she stared out at the shifting waves. He knew because he'd often let his mind travel to those worlds himself.

She glanced up at him and smirked suddenly. Heat crept up his neck as he flushed scarlet. She'd caught him staring!

She laughed lightly again. "What is it?"

Iroh coughed, hoping the cold air would quickly fade the blush from his cheeks. "May I ask, what you were thinking about, Miss Sato?"

Asami's brow puckered in thought. "Just now, or earlier when you first saw me?"

"Just now."

Asami looked back at the water and was silent for a moment. "I was thinking of my father."

A wave of empathy for the girl swept through Iroh without warning. Her father had betrayed many, but the man's worst crime of all had been against this beautiful young woman standing next to him. What was it like to find out that your father was a monster, a wolf in sheep's clothing? How many sleepless nights did Asami spend wondering how deep the betrayal had run, how long he'd hidden his hatred from her? How many times had she relived in her nightmares the moment of awful truth when her own father had come at her with the intention to kill her? No child deserved to see what Asami had seen in the eyes of their parent.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said. His words rang hollow in the wooden gazebo. How many others' sympathy had been expressed in those two words, those two words that meant nothing now. They wouldn't bring back her peace of mind or restore her security. No matter how sincere his sorrow for Asami, he still sounded like an empty-minded fool, incapable of understanding her pain. How could he let her know that he understood?

"I miss him," she said softly, voice trembling.

Iroh looked at her, thinking that maybe she was crying. Her face was set like stone, eyes like two shards of emerald, reflecting the sea.

A new train of thought went rumbling through Iroh's brain. Asami's mother was dead. She had never known a mother's love. Instead, she'd depended on her father, her daddy. She'd given him all the love her heart had been capable of giving and she'd been closer to her father than a daughter ever had. And now he was in prison, consumed with hatred. Not just hatred of benders, but hatred of her, his daughter, who he'd claimed to love. Hiroshi's love was a jealous love; he needed all or none. Asami hadn't given her heart to the same thirst for revenge that he had. So now, Asami's love was being returned with hate.

In that one moment of clearness, Iroh saw into the depths of Asami's pain. He saw an emptiness within her heart that couldn't be filled. A gaping hole that screamed to be acknowledged, but never again could be. In those simple words, "I miss him," Asami had attempted to convey all the pain, the fear and the darkness of that hole. She'd meant so much more than she'd said. What she'd really meant was that she missed her father's love.

Watching her as she stood there, strong as steel, yet vibrant and delicate as a fire lily, Iroh felt his heart go out to her. She hid her pain from everyone, even going so far as to help in the search that would only uncover the true extent of her father's evil, that would only wound her more. On the surface she was the strong, unyielding Miss Sato, but underneath, she was nothing more than Asami, the little girl who wanted her daddy.

Iroh noticed her bare arms were covered in goosebumps. Maybe the best way to show that he understood would be to show her, not tell her.

Reaching up to his neck, he undid the clasp of his cloak and let it slide off of his shoulders. The long sleeves of his tunic would keep him warm enough. He shook the cloak out and tossed it gently over her shoulders.

Asami started a little at his touch and then looked at him with concern. "Oh, no thanks, General. I don't want you to get cold." She tried to shrug the cloak off, but Iroh held it tight.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Sato," he said. He snapped the clasp at her throat and then smoothed the material over her arms. "I'm perfectly fine."

When he looked back at her face, her eyes were shining, with tears or gratitude he couldn't tell. For a moment he lost himself in her gaze. Time seemed frozen. Then he realized that he was still touching her arms. He dropped his hands and started to step away. Suddenly Asami grabbed his hand.

"You know what I was thinking of when you first came?" she whispered.

Iroh shook his head.

"I was wishing for someone. Someone who would understand, who would be there for me." She looked him straight in the eye. "I think you understand, General, more than anyone else."

Iroh took her other hand and squeezed it, holding her gaze.

"Asami," he said. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you when you need me. I promise you that."

Asami held his gaze for a moment then closed her eyes and turned away again.

Iroh stepped away, giving her some space. "I'll be going now, Miss Sato," he said gently. "But if you need me..." He paused. "If you need me, I'll be there."

Asami didn't answer. He wasn't sure if the tear he saw drip down her cheek was his imagination or not.

Iroh slipped silently from the gazebo and down the hill towards the house, but his mind was no longer focused on the problems of the Council or the legacy of his grandfather or the marvelous sight of Republic City across the Bay. Instead, it was the image of Asami's figure, black and still against the gray-blue of the sea and sky, that stayed fixed firmly in his mind.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Weight and a Darkness

Korra sipped slowly, ever so slowly from her cup of steaming jasmine tea, enjoying the smooth taste of the brew seeping down her throat as well as the warmth it provided. With all the coming and going that day, the council room had become quite drafty and she was grateful for the few moments of heated comfort she could snatch. As she drank, Korra willed her tense muscles to relax. She'd developed a kink in her right shoulder from the way she'd been sitting the last few hours. That and a throbbing headache.

She appreciated the work that Tenzin had done; building the council for her, setting up the numerous meetings, organizing the enormous clean-up efforts... But people still drove her crazy. There was no getting around that fact. Korra was simply not a people person and all the diplomatic meetings in the world couldn't change that.

"Tired?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

She smiled a little bit. "Kinda..."

Mako seated himself beside her at the long table and gently began to massage her shoulder. Korra closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation.

"Boy, that feels good," she mumbled.

Mako laughed. "You need to relax during those meetings. You always end up so tight."

Korra opened one eye just enough to glare at him. "What are you now? A physical therapist?"

Mako's gentle laugh helped her relax even further. She allowed herself to lean into his strong arms as her tired mind finally began to slow. She felt sleep creeping up on her and didn't bother to stop it. The sweet scent of jasmine drifted over her again, mingling with Mako's familiar, slightly smoky scent. Despite the long-winded discussions and arguments that never failed to occur at the council meetings, today had turned out to be a good day.

"Korra."

The sound of her name pulled her out of a world of shadowy twilight, somewhere between dreaming and waking. She blinked groggily and tried to focus on the face in front of her.

Tenzin reached down and pulled her to her feet with Mako assisting from behind. "You need to get your rest in a real bed. It's late and the council will gather early again tomorrow morning."

Korra stumbled free of her mentor's grasp and yawned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Do I really need to show up tomorrow? I mean, it's not like I'm the Avatar or anything important like that."

Mako chuckled at her sleepy attempt at a joke, but the stoic Tenzin merely shook his head. "Unless there is an emergency of the most dire kind, the Avatar must be present at each of the council meetings. You have a duty to your people, Korra. One that can not be taken-"

"Lightly. I know, Tenzin." She stretched, desperately trying to hide another yawn. "And I suppose that means I have a duty to be wide-awake and not doze through the morning's meetings, huh?"

Tenzin gave her a gentle smile accompanied by a little push towards the door. "You learn fast. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Mako moved to follow Korra out, but Tenzin placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm sure Korra can find her own way to her dormitory," he said. "I need to speak with you alone."

Korra looked over her shoulder, brow creased with worry. "Tenzin-"

"Korra, it's alright," Mako said. He nodded to her. "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early, okay?"

Korra relaxed and nodded back before stepping out into the cold to cross over to the dormitories. Immediately, the young Avatar wished she would have grabbed her coat. The weather was unseasonably cold for this time of year. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, walking briskly. It wasn't a long walk from Tenzin's home to the dormitories, but by the time Korra rounded the last bend in the stone pathway, she was bouncing up and down to keep from freezing.

"I need to remind Tenzin to build some nice sheltered hallways from building to building out here," she muttered to herself. A gust of salt-tinged air buffeted her, as if to reinforce her words. Korra groaned as she struggled against the wind. From between half-closed eyelids she noticed a figure standing outside the door of the women's dormitories. The unknown person hesitated before opening the door and slipping in. Korra stepped up her pace and followed as quickly as she could, eager to be out of the wind.

As she slammed the door shut a bit louder than she'd meant to, she turned and collided into the unsuspecting Asami Sato.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Asami!" she cried in alarm as she disentangled herself from her friend.

Asami laughed her melodic laugh. "It's alright, Korra. In a hurry for bed?"

Korra shrugged. "I was. The wind did a good job of waking me up though."

Asami nodded her assent and tilted her head to one side, studying Korra with such a piercing gaze that the Avatar suddenly felt nervous. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Is there something wrong?" she finally asked.

Asami bit her lip, something she only did when deeply troubled. "Maybe," she said softly.

Korra suppressed a sigh. She wasn't good at all this touchy-feely stuff, but it was true that the cold walk had driven all sleep from her mind, and if Asami really needed someone to unload on...

"Do you need to talk about it?" she asked.

Asami closed her eyes and then shook her head quickly. "No. No, I'm fine." She opened her eyes again, trademark smile reappearing. "I don't want to keep you up. The Avatar needs her sleep."

Korra fidgeted with the hem of her tunic. Asami wasn't acting like herself. She would never let on that she was struggling with something only to bottle it back up in such a mysterious manner. But Korra also knew that her friend didn't like to be prodded for information. She decided to let the matter rest. Asami would speak when ready and not a second before.

The two girls walked in companionable silence down the hall towards their respective rooms. They reached Korra's door first and both paused.

"More meetings tomorrow?" Asami asked.

Korra sighed heavily. "Yes. And no way to avoid them." She gave Asami a wry smile. "Be glad you're not the Avatar. It gives me a headache just thinking about the spiritual jargon Tenzin uses. I don't know how Aang did it."

Both girls fell silent for a few moments, stories of the late Avatar swirling through their minds. Aang and his accomplishments were a popular topic of conversation during the council meetings. Tenzin never failed to open each session with a reminder of his father and what he had fought for; what they should also fight for.

Korra cleared her throat. "Are you leaving tomorrow then? I heard Varrick finally got back to you."

Asami's eyes brightened, as they always did when discussing her favorite subject. "Yes. I know it's a bit early in the week, but really there's not much else for me to do here. Lin has all my reports, so if there's any need for the Council to review them _again_, she can do the presentation. I'll be getting so much more done at the Southern Water Tribe."

Korra leaned against her door, a bit of her weariness beginning to creep back in. "Are you really going to go into business with him? Give him a share in Future Industries?"

Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra's doubtful tone. "I need a shipping partner if I want to get my name out past Republic City and Varrick's the most likely candidate so far." She shrugged. "I'll know more once I actually talk to him. But don't worry, I'm definitely not taking this lightly."

Korra smiled discreetly. "Like you would."

Asami grinned and punched her friend playfully on the arm. "Hey! Just because you think business is boring..."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yada, yada, yada. I've heard all about it before. I guess someone's got to do it. I'm just glad it's not me." She slid open the door to her room and backed inside. "Make sure to tell my parents and Katara I said hi, okay?"

Asami winked at her. "They'll be hard to miss, considering your mother invited me over for dinner the very second she found out I was coming back."

Korra gave her a mock look of sadness. "Look at that. Gone for a year and she's already trying to find a replacement daughter."

"Go to sleep, you goof," Asami laughed over her shoulder.

* * *

"What's the trouble, sir?" Mako asked, seating himself again. The upright wooden chairs were something that looked out of place on Air Temple Island as did the tall table itself, but Tenzin had insisted on accommodating the Council in a way that each member would be comfortable with. Once more, Mako was struck by the man's thoughtfulness. The fact that he'd set aside a room in his and Pema's own private quarters for the purpose of these meetings spoke volumes about his dedication, both to Republic City and to Korra.

Tenzin remained standing, gripping the back of the chair Korra had vacated. "There's someone I've been watching carefully the last few days. Someone that I've consequently become very worried about."

Mako raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I think there is something weighing heavily on her," Tenzin continued, "yet she will not talk about it in the presence of others. But this weight does not seem to cripple her. In fact, she's been one of the most helpful supporters of the clean-up efforts, working harder than anyone else I've seen. However, I fear the passion she has shown for her work, combined with this veiled burden she carries, will crush her. Slowly but surely, it will wear her down."

Mako realized he was gnawing his cheek in anxiety. "Korra."

"No," Tenzin replied, garnering a look of surprise from his young friend. "I speak of another. Someone who I believe you are quite close with."

Mako squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. There was only one other female on the island that he could be said to be "close" to. "Asami."

"Yes." Tenzin paced the length of the table and back again, long robes swishing softly against the wooden floorboards. "She has quite literally buried herself in her work with the police. While at first I welcomed her valuable insights into her father's work, I have become concerned for her mental state. I sense a spiritual imbalance in her, just I sense it within the city itself. She holds a darkness in her mind that she refuses to release. It is driving her actions and giving her the willpower to succeed, but I fear what it may eventually do to her."

Mako closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts. It had been a year since he and Asami had broken off their relationship. The relationship had been short-lived and mostly driven by Mako's immature infatuation with Asami's beauty. He knew now that he should have looked deeper and found a connection beyond looks before toying with her heart. He still blamed himself for the awkwardness that now existed between them and couldn't help but feel a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he saw how gracious she was with Korra, if not with him. He could never be so forgiving to someone who had broken his heart. Somehow Asami could.

Still... he cared for her. She was a friend, a very close friend, and they'd been through a lot together. Besides, they were still both a part of Team Avatar, even if they weren't dating anymore.

He opened his eyes and clenched his fist, concentrating on the taut muscles in his forearm. Any problem of Asami's was a problem of his. Like a good friend and team member, he'd do anything to protect her and help her. Because that's what he did. That's what he'd always done.

He looked back up, meeting Tenzin's gaze. "What do you want me to do?"

Tenzin leaned on the tabletop in order to look Mako straight in the face. "With your recent ascension in the ranks of Chief Beifong's police force, you may be one of the closest to Asami and her research. Save Lin herself of course."

Mako drew in a sharp breath as he figured out what Tenzin was suggesting. "You want me to spy on her?"

Tenzin frown deepened. "Not _spy_ on her. But keep watch on her. Shadow her footsteps and make sure she's not in any danger from her own obsession." He paused. "And see what you can find out about that darkness I mentioned."

Mako took another deep breath, mind already conjuring pictures of how hostile Asami would be if she knew that he, of all people, was being set on her trail. Even if it were only to "keep watch", she would not take kindly to his constant presence. Which meant he'd have to keep all of this a secret and still find plausible reasons for being near her. Which everyone did with their ex-girlfriends, right?

"Mako?"

"I'll do my very best, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, all! As you can see, thanks to my lovely reviewers and their positive responses, I have decided to expand my one-shot. No idea how long it will be at this point, but please read and I'll write as long as interest holds. I'll definitely update this fic more often from here on out. I have lots of good ideas and plot bunnies running around in my head for these characters. Thank you for the feedback and please keep it coming!**


End file.
